Le choix de Caroline
by Amandine6938
Summary: Cet OS est dérivé de mon histoire Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls et est centré sur Caroline qui doit décider si elle veut oui ou non redevenir humaine.


_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_Cet OS est dérivé de mon histoire «Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls» et est centré sur Caroline qui doit décider si elle veut oui et non redevenir humaine._

_Bonne lecture à tous et les reviews sont les bienvenues._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le choix de Caroline.<strong>_

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle avec sa fiole de potion pour redevenir humaine, Caroline Forbes alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Durant deux heures les mêmes questions tournaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle ignorait si pour elle, il était préférable qu'elle reste vampire ou qu'elle redevienne humaine. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de sa chambre ce fut pour s'installer confortablement sur le canapé cherchant auprès de sa mère – qui venait de rentrer du travail - un peu de réconfort.

« Caroline qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta Liz.

- Katherine est redevenue humaine. Et comme elle avait de la potion en plus elle a décidé de nous en faire profiter Stefan, Damon et moi. Le problème c'est que je ne sais si je dois redevenir humaine, lui confia sa fille perdue.

- Attends depuis quand les vampires peuvent redevenir humain? Demanda sa mère confuse et déroutée par ce que lui disait Caroline.

- Katherine a beaucoup de contacts et elle connaît un sorcier qui fabrique une potion permettant d'inverser la transformation en vampire, expliqua la jeune femme. Maman pour moi devenir vampire était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver mais c'est devenu quelque chose de bien dans le sens où j'ai grandi. Je suis passée de la fille peu sûre d'elle, hystérique, superficielle et névrosée à celle que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai peur qu'en redevenant humaine, je redevienne l'humaine que j'étais. J'aimerais vraiment prendre cette potion mais j'ai vraiment très peur de la Caroline que je serais. Celle d'avant ou celle de maintenant.

- Je comprends ma chérie, mais quoi que tu choisisses tu resteras ma fille, la consolait sa mère alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Ma fille que tu sois humaine ou vampire et je t'aimerais quoi que tu décides de faire. Je ne peux prendre de décision à ta place mais je peux te dire une chose Caroline c'est que quoi que tu choisisses ta personnalité ne changera pas. Je veux dire par là que ces dernières années tu as traversé énormément d'épreuves et tu es devenue une jeune femme forte et indépendante et ce n'est pas en redevenant humaine que ça changera.

- Ouais un hybride psychopathe a voulu me tuer moi et mes amis et papa m'a torturé quand il a su que j'étais un vampire, résuma froidement sa fille.

- Oublie ton père, c'est un crétin, déclara Liz qui haïssait son ex mari.

- C'est horrible à dire mais pour moi il est mort.

- Pour moi aussi, la rassura sa mère. Caroline quoi que tu choisisses, que tu décides de rester un vampire ou de redevenir humaine, je respecterais ta décision et je t'aimerais toujours autant. Je t'aime Caroline, que tu sois humaine ou vampire je m'en fiche, je t'aime pour qui tu es, non pour ta nature d'humaine ou de vampire.

- Je t'aime aussi Maman, pleurait Caroline alors quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. C'est Tyler.

- Alors file lui ouvrir.

- Maman, l'interpella sa fille alors que Liz allait dans la cuisine. Merci.

- De rien Caroline.»

Deux minutes plus tard, Caroline et Tyler étaient assis sur le canapé des Forbes. Le jeune homme avait entendu la rumeur concernant la possibilité qu'ont les trois vampires officiels de la ville de redevenir humain et il avait foncé chez sa petite amie.

«Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Ty? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Ce que tu veux Caroline. Quoi que tu choisisses de faire je respecterais ta décision, lui promit le jeune homme. Je serais mal placé pour faire des critiques, je te rappelle que je suis un loup-garou! Mais je t'aime que tu sois vampire ou humaine, je t'aimerais toujours.

- Si je redeviens humaine, je n'aurais plus ma libido de vampire, souligna Caroline.

- Oh c'est un grave problème ça! Plaisanta Tyler.

- J'ai peur, lui confia-t-elle.

- Je sais Caro. Je sais.

- Je vais la prendre, déclara la jeune femme après plusieurs minutes de réflexions. Mais est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi?

- Evidemment, lui sourit Tyler. Je t'aime Caroline.

- Je t'aime aussi Tyler, dit-t-elle en prenant sa potion avant de s'endormir.»

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, après avoir passé une nuit hantée par la mort qu'elle avait causé, Caroline était entourée de sa mère et de son petit ami qui l'avaient veillé toute la nuit sans dormir.

«Comment vas-tu? S'enquit sa mère un peu inquiète.

- Bien, répondit la jeune femme qui se sentait revivre. Je vous aime tous le deux.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, constata Tyler en souriant.

- Je suis en pleine forme! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis humaine, j'ai la meilleure de maman du monde et le plus parfait des petits amis! Quoi demander de plus?»


End file.
